undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 54
This is Issue 54 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "M16". This issue is Peter-centric. 506, M16 We are going to war. At least that’s what Chad says. I look at it more like a bigger argument. We are obviusly not going to kill each other. We’ll just convince this Bobby Lunar to give us back our friends. Right now we are all, saving Miles, standning in Doug’s living room, discussing what to do. “Can’t we just attack them already?” Ridley asks, eager to get his girlfriend back. I understand that. Even though my and Kerri aren’t in an official relationship, I still want her back. But if we don’t get her back, so what? That’s life, right? “We barely have two boxes of ammo.” William says, leaning up the wall. “We need more before we can strike.” Back at Scranton where I’m from, I was a member of a hunting club for young people. I had access to weapons. Though, it’s too far away from here. “Dad, how about that hunting store on Windy Gap Road?” Kristen says, looking at Doug. Kristen is more cute than she is hot. Though, I’d do her if I had the chance. “I don’t know... the herd might still be there.” Doug says to Kristen, returning to the group. “Do we have other options?” William asks Doug. With a sigh, Doug says “I guess not... we’ll leave in ten minutes.” Doug seemed easy to convince, and in my opinion too easy. There’s something about that guy I don’t like, I don’t excactly know what. William, me and Doug are right now walking down Windy Gap Road, headed to the gun store. No herd in sight. “So, Doug.” I say, breaking the ice. “How have you survived on your own all this time?” “Haven’t been on my own, son.” He says, looking straight forward, hunting rifle in his hands. “Had my kids.” “But really,” I continue. “surviving around four months with only one rifle? How is that possible?” “We had more.” Doug says, not even sounding a little annoyed. “Bobby Lunar and his men stole them.” I raise my eyebrows, nodding. Out from the woods, a man halts out. His face is white and his eyes are red. Other than that he seems okay. I quickly take out a hatchet from an improvised hulster I made. With a quick hit, the zombie falls over. William looks surprised at me. “You don’t even know if he was alive.” He says. I shrug. “He most likely wasn’t.” Shaking his head, William follows Doug down the road. The lock to the gun store isn’t hard to pick. I learned how to from one of my friends before the outbreak. It’s easy once you know how to. The store hasn’t been looted yet. It all looks like an ordinary gun store from before the outbreak. Plenty of guns for us. “Take as much as you can carry.” William says, closing the door behind him. I instantly head towards the assault rifles. I’ve always wanted to shoot with an M16, and now I have the chance. I take one, looking through the scope. I smile and decide to take this along. I continue to look for cool guns while the others find ammo and practical guns. All the boring stuff for them. Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Peter Armstrong *Douglas Tallie *William Seck *Kristen Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues